The Music Box
by Exotos135
Summary: When Lisa makes a night at the Loud house too loud for Luna's comfort, the rocker decides to use an ancient family ítem...


It was a surprisingly calm night at the Loud house; all it's inhabitants were fast asleep, all the lights were off, and everybody slept peacefully in their beds. This was specially evident in Luna Loud's case, since she was so calm, she could head bang to some imaginary tune in her head.

And then she heard noise. And not noise of the "so loud it's actually kinda good," but just an outright unpleasant noise. So Luna woke up, and immediately bolted to the source of the noise, all while she couldn't help but wonder why none of her siblings had seemingly woken up from the loud sound.

She went inside Lisa and Lily's bedroom, and saw Lisa was making some sort of really loud experiment, while Lily slept peacefully on her baby crib nearby. And once the clock in the pair's room revealed it was just two in the morning, let's just say Luna was... Really upset.

"Lisa, why are you experimenting at two in the morning?!" Luna growled, catching the genius' attention.

"I have difficulty sleeping," Lisa bluntly answered.

Luna, naturally, didn't approve of such flimsy reason. "And doing lots of noises is going to help you sleep somehow?!"

With equal bluntness, Lisa just said "Yes."

"Lisa, I already said it's two in the morning, most of our freaking neighborhood is fast asleep!" Luna growled, putting her hands on her hips. "If you don't stop your experiments right now, everybody's going to wake up to nearly all of our neighbors complaints."

"Why do you speak as if I cared about what those intellectually inferior people think?" Lisa answered, narrowing her eyes as she continued with her experiments. "People will always complain about science every single time, but let me ask you a question: Is a little bit of noise really that bad, even if the end result of the experiment will be bound to be good?"

"Well, what are you even trying to accomplish in the first place?!" Luna inquired in a livid tone.

Lisa flinched and took a step back, before narrowing her eyes in exasperation. Then, literally a couple moments later, Luna is kicked out of the genius and the baby's bedroom as Lisa shouted "This conversation is over!" before quietly closing the door.

And so, defeated and ignored, Luna stomped her way back to her room and planted her head on her pillow... Just as she heard:

"Last time I heard this much noise, mom and dad decided to do their honeymoon on the house! Haha, get it?"

Well, if there's one thing that could cheer up the rocker, it would be Luan's cringey puns. At least those were better than Lisa's noise... Which most likely only further emphasized how truly awful it was.

"Hey, Luna, you know I don't like to be that kind of girl, but what's that annoying noise coming from Lisa and Lily's bedroom?!" Luan asked, peaking from her bed, irritation rather evident in her tone.

"Lisa's having a hard time sleeping, and she says that if she makes some experiments for a while, then she'll eventually fall asleep," Luna explained, rolling her eyes. "Problem is, her experiments are keeping everybody else awake, and no matter what I tell her, she refuses to stop doing them!"

"Well, maybe you could use the music box in the basement?" Luan suggested.

This caught the rocker's attention. "The what-now in the basement?"

"There's a music box in the basement that mom and dad used whenever any of us had trouble sleeping," Luan explained as she remembered one time the music box was used, with her dreamy expression suggesting she remembered those times fondly. "It's melody is so soothing and calming, it could put anybody to sleep!"

"Then why did they stop using it?!" Luna growled, raising her arms high in frustration. "That thing could've come in Handy years ago!"

"Ever since we got used to the loud noises in our house, we can sleep just fine, so the music box isn't needed anymore," the comedian tuckered herself. "However, if you want Lisa to go to sleep, I don't see why you couldn't use it."

And as the comedian fell asleep, Luna got an idea and went to the basement... But not before giving her sister a goodnight kiss. With that done, she headed to the basement and looked around all over the place until she found something shining in a corner.

She approached the shining corner, and saw a dark blue music box... Covered in cobwebs and dust that made it look more like a dark grey one. It certainly looked like it had been sitting gathering dust for a while.

Luna shooed the spiders away, cleaned the music box, then opened it to find even more dust inside, some covering the ballerina figure, some on the box in general. After even more cleaning, Luna wound the music box and decided to let it play it's song. For some reason, while the song was slightly calming, there was

So of course, it wasn't surprising when Lucy appeared out of nowhere next to Luna. Actually, what am I saying? Of course it was surprising!

"Lucy, what are you doing here?!" the rocker asked, clutching her chest.

"I couldn't sleep thanks to Lisa's loud working noises, but I did manage to hear a melodious melody that calmed my ears coming from here," the goth answered before turning to the music box, and adding with a pleased monotone. "Where did this music box come from?"

Luna took a deep breath and answered, "According to Luan, mom and dad used to use this music box whenever one of us had trouble sleeping, but since everybody got used to the loud noises eventually, the music box was no longer used-"

"You don't need to say anymore, I already have an idea of what you intend to use this music box for," Lucy smiled. "And I wish to help you in this endeavor. What should I do?"

"Well, I need you to try and see if Lisa is getting closer to falling asleep on her own," Luna looked at the music box as Lucy nodded and left. "I want to make sure I don't waste such a special music box. Or at least, I assume it's special."

Lucy closed the door and advised Luna to get out of there, preferably with the music box in hand. So the duo sat outside Lisa and Lily's bedroom, and Luna gestured her gothic sister to go inside and check up on Lisa, which she did immediately.

"Hi Lisa!" Lucy greeted in her usual deadpan tone as she walked to the busy scientist. "How are you doing this early in the morning?"

"Lucy, I already explained it to you; I'm not interested in summoning some sort of demonic being into our world," Lisa sternly explained, her eyes firmly glued to her experiment. "Specially when we already have Lola and Lori as proof of what happens if we summon any more demons."

"Okay, but if you'd be willing to answer one random question, do you feel like you'll fall asleep soon?"

"Of course not, I need a couple more hours before I can peacefully sleep again. Probably a couple more hours."

"Thanks!"

Lucy quickly left and reunited with Luna. "She says she won't be able to sleep for a couple hours more."

"Then it's time to put this baby to action!" Luna brushed Lucy's hair and went into Lisa and Lily's bedroom. "Hi Lisa-!"

"Get out, musically obsessed blood relative!" Lisa sternly demanded. "I already told you I need to do this to fall asleep!"

"Wait before you forcefully kick me out, just let me do something first!" the rocker put the music box on the desk close to Lisa. "I assure you, it will help you in the long run!"

"Fine, do whatever you want," the scientist sternly answered, rolling her eyes before returning to her work. "But make it quick, you know I need to work on this before I can go to sleep."

"Oh trust me, Lisa," Luna wound the music box as she continued, "Once this song starts playing, you won't need to work anymore."

Once Luna finished winding up the music box, Lisa heard the music despite the loudness of her experiment, and not too long after the music box finished, Lisa hit her desk and fell asleep. With that done, Luna turned off the experiment, fixed everything, put Lisa on her bed then gave her a goodnight kiss before whispering:

"Goodnight, Lisa Loud."


End file.
